Untitled for now
by Shiek 2
Summary: Pogue likes Reid. Reid likes Pogue. But neither boy knows they like each other. They have never told each other for fear of rejection. I know crappy summary. Anyways pairings are PogueReid and CalebTyler. SLASH don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I couldn't find _any_ stories for the pairing PogueReid so I tried my hand at it. Please be gentle as it is my first Covenant fic and it prolly sucks. XP

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Reid had felt someone staring at him all day and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. _'Thank god this is the last class of the day! I'm ready to go party.' _Reid thought pouting. School just could never go fast enough for him. Relief flooded through him when the professor finally dismissed class. He gathered his belongings and stood abruptly, ignoring the curious look Tyler shot him, and hurried out the classroom to swimming practice. Tyler watched him leave curious and amused. It's not everyday somethings got the Reid Garwin uncomfortable and edgy. He was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Caleb and Pogue walk up behind him until he felt arms encircle his waist. He stiffened then relaxed in Caleb's arms sighing with contemptment. Caleb smirked as Tyler leaned into his embrace. "What's got Reid so worked up I wonder." Caleb said in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I don't know maybe he noticed someone staring at him all day." Tyler said with a mischevious glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Caleb laughed at him while Pogue glared at both of them.

"I can't help it." Pogue huffed indignantly crossing his arms against his chest.

"Pogue's gonna tell him today." Caleb said happily. Tyler turned to face them.

"Really? That's great Pogue! Good luck." Tyler said smiling brightly at him. He and Caleb had known that Pogue liked Reid for quite some time now. But Pogue was so scared of Reid rejecting him that he never told him.

"Thanks. We better get to practice. You guys are going to Nicky's right?," Both boys nodded. "Great. I'll meet you guys there." Pogue said as they started walking to the locker rooms. Practice went by fast for Pogue, but it couldn't seem to go fast enough for Reid. When practice was over Reid rushed up to his room and changed his clothes from the stuffy Spencer school uniform to his regular baggy clothes and fingerless gloves. He hitched a ride with Tyler over to Nicky's. When they got there Reid went over to the pool tables and Tyler went and sat next to Caleb. Reid watched and smiled as Caleb put his arm around Tyler. Sure he was losing one hell of a pool partner but if Tyler wanted to spend time with Caleb, that was okay with him. _'I wonder if I'll ever have something like that.' _Reid thought his eyes landing on Pogue. He met his eyes and quickly looked away blushing. He had liked the older boy for a while now, but Reid was sure Pogue only thought of him as a friend. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Pogue coming up to him. He jumped when Pogue put a hand on his shoulder in a friendly way.

"Sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you." Pogue said laughing. Reid glared at him. "I just thought you might want a pool partner." Pogue said rasing his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Pogue." Reid said smiling brightly at him. That look made Pogue's heart melt. Aaron sauntered up to Reid, obviously looking to start a fight.

"Hey Garwin. You wanna play a game?"

"Of course! It's always a pleasure to kick your ass at pool Aaron." Reid said smirking. Aaron was about to say something but thought better of it when his friend, Ryan, shot him a warning look.

"Where's your bitch Simms? You can't beat me and Ryan by yourself, Garwin."

"I wouldn't be calling Tyler a bitch when Caleb's within earshot. And Pogue said he'd be my partner instead." Reid said smiling at Pogue again. They started the game and Reid and Pogue were far ahead. Pogue wasn't bad at pool, but he was more of a foosball man, so he was dreading his turn. But he found he didn't have to worry because Reid was a genius at pool even without his powers. Pogue only had to go once or twice before the game was over and they had one. Aaron and Ryan swore furiously while Reid cheered and briefly hugged Pogue. He turned and faced Aaron waiting for him to pay up.

"I'm not paying shit! You cheated!" Aaron shouted.

"How can I cheat at pool moron! It's impossible!" Reid shouted back. Aaron growled and lunged for Reid, knocking him down in the process. Reid's head connected with the floor with a solid crack. Reid's vision blurred then his world went black.

...

So what do you think? Should I continue or no? I know it's short and I'm sorry. Anywas please review cuz I dunno if this is any good or not. X3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. All the reviews I got made me VERY VERY happy so, as my way of saying thanks a bunch, I decided to make and get the second chapter up as soon as possible. Hopefully you all will like it as much as the first chapter. X3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Covenant. I wish I did though.

Pogue stared at Reid's unmoving body horrified. Everyone else was sitting there with their mouths gaping open.

"Aaron what the fuck did you do, man?! " Ryan shouted. Pogue shot Aaron and Ryan glares and walked over to where Reid lay. He picked up his limp form and cradled it to his chest. He was was even more horrified to find blood flowing freely out of the back of Reid's head.

"Shit! Someone call 911! Quick!" Pogue shouted trying to stop the blood flowing out of the wound.

"They said they'd be here soon." Someone from the crowd said. Tyler and Caleb jumped out of their seats and hurried to where Pogue was cradling the unconscious Reid.

"Is he gonna be okay? " Tyler asked worried. Caleb could tell Tyler was only going to freak himself out so he put an arm around his shoulder and lead him outside.

"Why don't we go watch for the ambulance Tyler? You don't need to freak yourself out." Caleb said as he lead him outside. Tyler nodded and leaned against Caleb, his body shaking uncontollably. Nicky helped Pogue with Reid until help arrived. Only one person was allowed to ride with Reid to the hospital. Pogue went because he was the only one who really could. Tyler, despite Caleb's efforts, was freaking himself out and needed Caleb. And Caleb wasn't going to leave Tyler in his time of need. Throughout the ambulance ride Reid was restless until the paramedics finally gave him something for the pain. When they did Reid opened his eyes slowly and looked at Pogue with half lidded eyes. Reid smiled at him through the drug induced haze.

"Guess things didn't go as planned, huh?"

"What are you talking about Reid?"

"I planned on telling you that I liked you."

"I know you do Reid. I like you too."

"No." Reid said pausing to yawn. "I love you." Reid mumbled before he fell asleep again. Pogue stared at Reid, shocked. _'Did he really mean it or is it just the drugs talking?'_ Pogue shook his head furiously. _'You shouldn't get your hopes up. Besides there are more important things to worry about right now. Like making sure Reid doesn't die from blood loss.'_ Pogue thought looking down at Reid sympathetically. He knew hospitals were not one of the best places to wake up in after passing out. The paramedics ran the gurney Reid was on into the hospital while doctors rushed them into the emergency room and forced Pogue to wait in the waiting room. He hated waiting but he wouldn't be able to do anything to help so he settled for reading some year old magazine to pass the time. Caleb and Tyler soon arrived and asked how Reid was, but Pogue hadn't heard anything about his condition so the others had to wait as well. Finally one of the doctors emerged from the waiting room.

"Are you the boy who came in with Reid Garwin?" He asked walking up to Pogue. Pogue nodded. Caleb and Tyler stood up and walked over as well. "I assume you two are waiting for word on Mr. Garwin as well?" Both boys nodded. "Well his condition is stable, but he did lose a lot of blood. We were able to get some blood back into him but not nearly enough for him to be healthy when he wakes up. He will be weak for several days. Is there a relative that can take care of him during that time?"

"No. His parents are out of town." Tyler lied quickly. It was partly true. Reid's mother _was_ out of town, but his father had died along time ago. It was a very sensitive subject with Reid. The doctor sighed.

"Well is there anyone who can take care of him?"

"I will." Pogue said. The doctor looked at him skeptically.

"Are you sure you can handle taking care of him?" Pogue nodded. "Well alright it's not like we have any other choice."

"When can we see him?" Tyler asked.

"As soon as we get him into a regular hospital room."

"When will he be able to leave the hospital?" Pogue asked.

"After he wakes up." The doctor said as a nurse walked up to him. The nurse told him something the others couldn't hear. "You can go see him now, but he's not awake yet. Also when he wakes up tell him to be careful with those stitches in his head. Wouldn't want to have to send him back so soon, now would we?" The doctor said smiling as he turned and left. The nurse then showed them to Reid's room. When they arrived they saw Reid sleeping peacefully in his hospital bed. Pogue rushed over and pulled up a chair next to his bed to keep watch over him. Caleb and Tyler stayed for a while then left because it was getting late.

"Aren't you going home, Pogue?" Caleb asked leading Tyler out of the room.

"Nah man. I wanna be here when he wakes up." Pogue said smiling softly down at Reid. Caleb and Tyler left smiling at each other. Pogue kept vigilant watch over Reid until he felt his eyelids become heavy and he fell asleep.

Sorry for the short chapter. Also sorry if any words are misspelled I don't have spell checker. I would've got this up sooner but my dad brought home a new puppy today. I hope you all liked this as much as the first chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed and an extra big thanks to raven2547 for helping me with my writers block. Thanks a bunch for reading everyone! Please review! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. Here's the third chapter. Wow. I don't think any of my other 'fics have ever come together this fast. All of you who reviewed thank you sooo much! Hopefully you all will like this chapter as much as the first and second ones. X3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the Covenant no matter how much I wish I did.

Pogue woke up to groaning and rustling coming from the Reid's bed. He sat up quickly and leaned over watching him intently. Reid's brow furrowed together and his eyes opened slowly. Reid looked up at Pogue with baby blue eyes still clouded with sleep.

"Mmn. Pogue?"

"Morning sleeping beauty." Pogue said laughing.

"What happened? Where am I?" Reid asked groggily.

"Aaron cracked your head open on the floor at Nicky's. Your in the hospital." Reid groaned loudly.

"When can I leave this horrible place?" Reid asked being dramatic as he threw an arm over his eyes.

"Whenever you want Drama Queen. They said you could leave when you woke up."

"Great. Now I can get out of this paper gown and go home!" Reid said standing up and stretching.

"Uh Reid? There's just one problem. Your gonna have to stay with me."

"Huh? Why?" Reid asked pausing in his stretching to look at Pogue. Pogue looked at him suprised. He had expected Reid to explode on him. _'Must be the pain medication mellowing him out.'_ He thought shrugging.

"Well you lost a lot of blood and the doctor said that you'd be weak for a couple of days and would need someone to take care of you, so I said I would."

"Oh okay." Reid said searching for his clothes. Pogue found them on the bedside table and Reid grinned sheepishly. Pogue shook his head and handed them to Reid. Reid slowly walked to the bathroom and changed his clothes. Pogue was waiting patiently when he got back.

"Ready?" Pogue asked. Reid nodded. "Okay. Tyler and Claeb are here. Their picking us up because I left my bike at Nicky's, and you wouldn't be able to ride it anyways. Let's go." Pogue said gently leading Reid out of the room. Reid unconsciously leaned on Pogue for support. He would never admit it but he was feeling weak and exhausted. Pogue didn't seem to mind though. They got out to the parking lot and Tyler drove his Hummer up to them. Pogue helped Reid into it and slid in next to him. Reid was asleep before they left the parking lot. His head lolled to the side to rest on Pogue's shoulder.

"The doctor wasn't kidding when he said Reid would be out of it." Caleb said looking back at them.

"Yeah." Pogue said smiling down at the sleeping Reid. He settled back into his seat and decided to take a nap himself. Last night had taken a lot out of him as well. The next time Caleb looked back Pogue was asleep with Reid curled up in his arms.

Sorry it's short but I thought that would be a good place to stop. I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner but last night I got very sick. Thanks for reading! Please review! I hope none of you get sick, it seems to be going around. Hope you all liked this chapter! X3


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh! This story got into a C2 (what is that anyways?) Wow! Anyways I'll try to make this into a longer chapter but I'm not making any promises. Thanks sooo much to all who reviewed!! Hopefully you all will like this as much as chapters 1-3! XD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Covenant. Still wish I did though.

Pogue woke with a start when he heard one of the car doors slam. He relaxed when he saw they had finally reached his house. He quickly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at Reid who was curled up in his arms. He smiled softly down at the sleeping boy.

"Sleeps like a rock, doesn't he?" Tyler said laughing. Pogue got out of the car carefully and gently cradled Reid to his chest, trying not to wake the younger boy up. Pogue smirked at Tyler.

"Yeah, but he has to. I mean you snore like a frieght train!" Pogue said with the mischevious twinkle in his eyes. _'Revenge is sweet.'_ He thought his smirk growing wider.

"I can't help it!" Tyler said huffing and crossing his arms against his chest. Caleb's arms encircled his waist and he leaned down to whisper into the younger boy's ear.

"Don't mind Pogue. He's just jealous." Pogue snorted.

"Yes, Baby boy. I am soooo jealous of your snoring. But Caleb here thinks it's sexy."

"Damn right." Pogue just shook his head at his friends antics and headed inside. He set Reid down on the couch and sat down next to him. Once Caleb and Tyler where inside he told them about the ambulance ride.

(Several minutes later after Pogue explains what happened)

"Okay. So lemme get this straight. Reid admitted that he loved you, but you don't know if he meant it or not and you don't know what to do?" Tyler asked. Pogue nodded. "Well thats easy just ask him about it!"

"It's not that simple Tyler! You just want me to say, 'hey yesterday you said you liked me while you had painkillers in your system, did ya mean it?" Tyler sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine then! I'll ask him when he wakes up!"

"What?! NO-" Pogue was cut off by a groan coming from Reid. He blinked away the remainders of sleep from his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around and grinned.

"Guess I fell asleep." The other three boys nodded. Reid sighed running a hand through his hair, feeling the stitches poke his fingers.

"Hey Reid. Yesterday you told Pogue you loved him, did ya mean it?" Tyler asked bluntly. Pogue quickly turned and glared at him. Reid's eyes widened in horror.

"I did WHAT?! AH CRAP!" Reid said trying to hide his face from the rest of them in a pillow. He mumbled something the others couldn't hear.

"What? We can't hear you." Reid moved the pillow away from his face to look at the others blushing furiously.

"I said I did mean it. It's ok if you hate me now Pogue. I'll just leave." Reid said standing up to fast. The room started spinning and he was forced to sit back down. Reid silently cursed his body for betraying him. Pogue stared at him intently. Reid suddenly found a spot on the floor very interesting.

"Reid. I love you too." Pogue said cupping Reid's face in his hands. Reid's eyes widened in shock and he was about to say something but Pogue silenced him by closing his lips with his own. Caleb and Tyler smiled at each other.

"They grow up so fast." Tyler said wiping away fake tears. Caleb snickered loudly. Pogue and Reid broke away blushing furiously. Suddenly realization dawned on Reid.

"Pogue. What about Kate?"

"What about her? We broke up a long time ago. I said I never wanted to see her again after she cheated on me." Pogue said waving his hand dismissively.

"Okay. And your sure that you wanna do this?" Pogue nodded. "Okay kiddies. Before I fall asleep again explain one thing for me? Why am I so tired and weak?"

"They didn't get enough blood in you, remember?" Pogue asked looking at the others worriedly. Was it normal he didn't remember or was something wrong.

"No. I don't remember, but I'm too tired to try to so good night." Reid said curling up against Pogue and almost instantly falling asleep. Pogue frowned deep in thought. _'Should I call the doctor? It's probably normal, but just to be on the safe side.'_

"Tyler could you hand me that phone?" Tyler nodded and handed it to him. Pogue took it and quickly dialed the hospital's number.

Sorry. I did try to make it longer, but I'm a very lazy typer. And that seemed like a good place to stop.I'm thinking about making a sequel to this, but that depends on how it ends.

Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review! Hope you all liked it! X3


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Here's another chapter! Thanks sooo much to everyone who reviewed! Hopefully you all will like this as much as chapters 1-4. XD

**Disclaimer:**Don't own the Covenant. Still wish I did.

Lessee this is where we left off:

_Pogue took the phone and quickly dialed the hospital's number._

"Hello? This is Pogue Parry the one who brought Reid Garwin in. Yes, I was wondering if it was normal if he didn't remember some of what happened yesterday. Uh-huh. Ok, thank you very much. Bye." Pogue hung up the phone and looked back at the others smiling.

"Well? What did he say?" Tyler asked impatiently.

"He said it's perfectly normal and nothing to worry about." Pogue said his smile growing wider. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Tyler and Caleb left, knowing Reid would be just fine with Pogue. After they left Pogue picked Reid up gently and took him upstairs into a guest bedroom, laid him down carefully, and tucked him in. He smiled at the innocent look on Reid's face and leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then he left the room and went down into the kitchen to cook something for Reid to eat when he woke up. He was almost finished when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" He said concentrating on what he was doing. He looked back to the door when it opened and saw Kate. He dropped the spoon he was holding.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed angrily.

"I came to see you." Kate said shrugging. Neither of them heard Reid slowly making his way downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he leaned on the inside of the kitchen's door frame. He saw Kate wrap her arms around Pogue's waist. She then leaned up and kissed him on the lips passionately. Reid couldn't didn't think he could take any more so he quickly turned away and made his way to the front door. He didn't see Pogue shove her away and look at her disgusted.

"What the hell was that for?!" Pogue demanded throuhgly pissed.

"I want you back."

"Well I don't want you back--" He was cut off by the front door slamming loudly. He looked up abruptly. _'Oh god! Reid!'_ He thought, panicked. He glared heatedly at Kate.

"I have to find go Reid now. Thanks to you, you bitch. Oh and turn the oven off for me, will you?" He said hurring out the door after grabbing his keys. Kate was about to reply but he slammed the door. Pogue quickly got on his motorcycle and took off, searching frantically for Reid. After Pogue had left Kate turned the oven off then stopmed out of the house angrily.

Reid ran until his body couldn't take anymore, and he collapsed. His vision was swimming and he vaguely realized he was in the park. He saw a dark figure walking towards him before he passed out. The dark figure picked Reid up gently and took him with them.

A/N: Gosh I just can't make a long chapter can I:) Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry I didn't get this up sooner. Hmmm. I wonder who the dark figure should be. Oo Maybe Chase? Or someone like Aaron or Sarah? Or Pogue? Oh well I'll think of something. If you have a suggestion/preference put it in your review if you do review. Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review! Hopefully I'll get the next chappie up soon. Hope you all liked this! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. Here's the next chapter!! Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed!!!!! I don't know if I'm allowed to do this (pretty sure I can), but I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers!!!! I hope you all like this chapter as much as the others! XD

**Dislaimer**: Don't own. Still wish I did.

Pogue was still searching frantically for Reid, when he spotted Reid's jacket at the opening of the park. He skidded to a halt on his bike and quickly jumped up and ran over to it. Attached to it was a note. It read:

_Parry. I have Reid. He's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it._

_With Love,_

_Chase Collins_.

Pogue growled and crumpled the note, sticking it in his pocket. He hurried back to his bike and took off towards Caleb's colony house. He called Tyler and Caleb and told them to meet him there. He gave the remains of the Putnam Barn, which was supposed to be Chase's finally resting place, as he sped by. He reached the house and ran inside, noticing Caleb and Tyler weren't there yet. He hurried down the stairs and sat down waiting for the others to show up. _'What do I do now? How can I help Reid when I don't even know where he is?!' _Pogue thought standing pacing back and forth. Tyler and Caleb soon arrived and Pogue relayed what had happened.

"He's alive?!" Caleb shouted. Pogue nodded and showed him the note. "Damn it all! I killed him!"

"They never found his body, remember?" Tyler said gently. Caleb nodded."Alright. So we know he's alive and he's got Reid. Now we just gotta figure out where Chase took him."

"He's one of us, so where would we go if we were in his situation?" Pogue said.

"Well he'd probably go to Putnam Barn but that got burned down in our fight." Caleb said thoughtfully.

"We should go check the remains." Pogue said grabbing his jacket and heading toward the stairs.

"Why would he be there?" Caleb asked.

"Oh come on Caleb! Where else would he go? He doesn't have a house here and he has no friends..." He trailed off as a thought hit him. "Reid's house!"

"What?" Tyler and Caleb asked confused.

"That would be the last place we'd think to look. And it's out of town so no-one would bother them. I don't know why I didn't think of that before!" Pogue said darting up the stairs. Caleb looked at Tyler. Tyler shrugged and followed Pogue up the stairs. Caleb sighed deeply and raced up the stairs after them. Pogue ran to his bike and took off. Caleb and Tyler soon followed in Tyler's Hummer. _'Reid please be ok.'_ Pogue thought as he sped down the road.

(Scene Break)

Reid groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up in bed slowly, his body aching him. He looked around and realized he was in his room. _'How did I end up here from the park?!'_ Reid thought, confused.

"That would be where I come in." A familar voice said. Reid recognized the voice and instantly tensed.

"Chase." He said his eyes turning black. Chase walked closer.

"Oh feisty, aren't we? But I don't think Using would be a very good idea considering the condition your in." Chase warned. Reid growled and glared defiantly. He sent a wave of Power towards Chase. It knocked him back into the wall, but Reid paid dearly for Using. It sent a gigantic wave of pain throughout him, originating from the wound on his head. He screamed in pain and clutched his head tightly. Chase got up from the floor, seemingly unaffected by Reid's assault, amusement shining in his eyes.

"I warned you. But you had to be stubborn and defy me didn't you?" Chase said strolling back over. Reid snarled angrily at him.

"Get away from me!" Reid ground out. Chase chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. Reid eyed him warily, tensed, ready to escape if necessary.

"You know I've always liked you, but you've always liked Pogue. Oh don't look so shocked it's very obvious, to me anyways. So now that I have you trapped here you are faced with a difficult choice. Me or Pogue." Reid opened his mouth immeadiately to reply but Chase put a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Ah ah ah,"He scolded Reid, much like a mother would a child,"I wasn't done yet. You can choose me and live or choose Pogue and die a horrible painful death. Oh and don't think your friends will save you this time. This is the last place they would ever think to look. So you have all the time in the world to make your desicion." Chase said smirking. Reid looked at him wide-eyed. _'If I choose Chase I live and if I choose Pogue I die. I don't want to die, but Pogue is the one I love. What am I supposed to do?!'_

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but that seemed like a good place to stop. Sorry if the chapter is short, but I think it's longer than the last chapter. Thanks a bunch for reading!!! Please review!! Hopefully you all liked this!!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here's another chapter!! Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed!!!! And thanks to raven2547 for getting onto me it helped me get off my lazy rump to sit down and type this next chapter! Hopefully you all like this chapter!! XD

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the Covenant. Wish I did.

Reid glared defiantly at Chase finally coming to a decision. Chase just sat there staring at him.

"I choose Pogue." He said swinging an arm around to hit Chase. Chase was flung backwards and hit the ground with a loud thump. Reid quickly sprung out of the bed and tried to run away. Chase got up and picked Reid up and threw him back into a wall Using the power. Reid grunted and slid down to the floor. Chase smirked and made his way over to Reid.

"I figured you would choose him, but I thought maybe you would think a little bit longer on it. You do realize this is a life and death situation?" Reid nodded. "And you do realize you can't beat me on your own, don't you?" Reid smirked and stood slowly.

"Now whoever said anything about that?" Reid said tauntingly. Chase growled and sent another wave of power towards him. Reid managed to leap out of the way, but had to stop because the wound on his head flared up and sent waves of immense pain throughout his entire body. When he looked up Chase was there. Chase grinned evilly and pushed Reid up against the wall, holding his wrists above his head and pressing his body against him so it pinned his legs. Reid struggled furiously trying to get away, but he couldn't get away from his hold. Chase leaned in and forcefully pressed his lips against Reid's. Reid's struggles doubled, but he soon found he couldn't escape.

(scene break thingy)

Pogue arrived at Reid's house before the others. He could't get the gate open so he parked his bike and propelled himself over the gate. He ran asfast as he could up to the house. He burst through the front door and looked around for any signs of Reid or Chase. He heard something coming from upsatirs, so he hurried up the steps. He listened closer and found that the noise was coming from Reid's bedroom. He kicked the door down and stepped inside, He saw Chase kissing Reid and Reid struggling furiously each time hitting his head against the wall, wincing every time it hit his wound.

"Get away from him!" Pogue growled sending a wave of power towards Chase. Chase dodged and picked Reid up by the throat, choking him. Reid's hands clawed at his arm, trying to get precious oxygen back into his body.

"How long do you think he'll last? A minute? Two?" Chase said it like he was just asking the time of day.

"Let him go Chase!" Pogue growled.

"You know you should be proud of him. He chose you instead of me, which means death for him in this case, but he didn't go down without a fight." Chase said tightening his hold on Reid's throat. Reid whimpered and struggled harder, but his limbs were starting to feel heavy. He stopped struggling and stared at Chase with half-lidded eyes. His eyes slid shut and he went limp in Chase's hold. Pogue stared at his unmoving body horrified. He sent a wave of power towards chase, knocking him backwards, and leapt forward and caught Reid before he hit the ground. Pogue gently laid Reid on the ground. He titled his head upwards and began to perform CPR on him. After a few tries Reid's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly gasping for air. Pogue smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You scared me. I thought I lost you." Pogue said tears in his eyes.

"I'm still here, thanks to you.' Reid said pulling back smiling softly, wiping away the tears streaming down Pogue's face. Reid heard a loud noise and he turned to see what it was. He saw Chase getting to his feet and forming a huge wave of power. His eyes widened and he pushed Pogue out of the way, getting hit by it instead. Reid screamed in pain and his world went black.

Sorry but I thought that was a good place to stop. Gosh I torture Reid so much. I would've got this up sooner but I had a curfew last night, bleh I hate curfew's. Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!! Hopefully you all liked this. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Okay new chapter!!! Thanks a bunch to all who reviewed!!! And thanks to raven2547 and animegurl715 for getting on to me about updating! lol. Sorry it took so long but I got horrible writers block, bleh I hate writers block! Hopefully you all like this! XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant. I wish I did.

Reid groaned loudly as he woke. He felt weak and exhausted. He heard someone leave the room, and footsteps come towards him.

"Reid, you awake?" Reid slowly opened his eyes and looked to the source of the voice. He saw Tyler leaning over him looking worried. Reid smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Where am I?" Reid asked his voice raspy. Tyler handed him a small glass of water. He drank it gratefully. He finished it quickly and handed the glass back to Tyler.

"The hospital. Caleb went to go get Pogue." At this Reid shot up and climbed out of bed, leaning heavily on the railing. "Reid! What are you doing?! Your gonna hurt yourself! REID!" Tyler yelled as Reid pushed past him and ran out of the room. Reid ran as fast as his tired body would allow. He wanted to stop and rest, but he wouldn't until he found Pogue and made sure he was alright. His vision was blurred, but that didn't matter to him all that mattered was Pogue being okay. Finally his exhausted body gave out on him and he collapsed. Strong arms caught him before he could hit the ground. He turned around and saw he was in Pogue's arms.

"Are you okay, Pogue?! Chase didn't hurt you did he?!" Reid asked worry and concern written all over his face. Pogue looked at him, confused.

"What are you worried about me for? Your the one that got hurt. Are _you_ okay? And what are you doing running around?!" Pogue asked feeling a little angry.

"I was looking for you. I had to know you were okay. That's all that mattered to me." Reid said throwing his arms around Pogue's neck, hugging him tightly. He felt Pogue's strong arms embrace him back. Pogue looked down at the younger boy smiling softly. He then picked the smaller framed boy up and took him back to his room. When he got there he gently set the boy in his arms down on the bed.

"Did Chase hurt you?! Because if he did I swear I'll..." Reid trailed off yawning sleepily. Caleb walked in as he said this and laughed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I've never seen Pogue so mad. He beat Chase to a pulp." Caleb said still laughing slightly. Pogue snorted.

"Well maybe he should've kept his hands off of **my** Reid." Pogue said grinning.

"How long have I been out?" Reid asked leaning back against the pillows closing his eyes. Pogue's grin almost instantly disappeared.

"About a week. You look tired, you should get some more sleep." Pogue said tucking Reid in underneath the covers. Reid shook his head but his eyes remained closed.

"I don't want...to..." Reid said trailing off as he fell asleep. Pogue chuckled lightly. As he sat there gently stroking Reid's cheek, he thought back to the fight with Chase.

_Flashback_

_Reid screamed in pain and fell to the floor, unconscious. Pogue stared at his unmoving body horrorified. He hurried over and carefully picked the younger boy up, cradling him to his chest with the utmost care. Tyler and Caleb rushed into the room, gasping at the sight that greeted their eyes._

_"Oh don't worry Pogue. I didn't kill him...yet." Chase said with an evil smirk. His eyes flashed and Reid moaned in pain and started tossing and turing restlessly in Pogue's arms._

_"What did you do?!" Pogue snarled, glaring at Chase._

_"Just a little torturing spell. I'm sure he can handle it so lets up the anti a bit." Chase said using more on Reid. Reid started to sweat and tossing more, moaning in pain constantly._

_"You bastard!! He's defenseless!" _

_"Guess he should've thought about that before passing out." Chase said simply. Pogue growled at him. He stood and handed the injured Reid to Tyler._

_"Baby boy, get him out of here. I'll take care of this." Pogue said taking one last look at Reid before he turned to face Chase. Tyler hurried outside back to the Hummer._

_"You think you can beat me?! I don't think so!" Chase scoffed. _

_"What's the matter Chase? You scared?" Pogue asked tauntingly. _

_"Of course not! I'm stronger than you."_

_"Prove it." Pogue said his eyes darkening. Before Chase could react Pogue had thrown him across the room and slammed him into a cold unforgiving wall. He then ran ove and started beating him.The room echoed with the sounds of bones snapping and flesh hitting flesh. Pogue was making sure Chase wasn't going to leave here alive. Pogue stood and formed a huge ball of power, getting ready to use it on Chase, but Chase's eyes darkened and his bloody form disappeared. Pogue waited for him to attack, but he never did. Then he found a note._

_Parry. You win for now._

_Chase._

_Pogue sighed deeply running a hand through his hair. Caleb walked over and read the note over Pogue's shoulder. He also sighed deeply._

_"Lets get Reid to the hospital." Pogue said running outside to where Tyler and Reid where. Reid's face was peaceful and relaxed instead of pained and tortured like it was eariler. They all climbed in and sped off to the hospital._

Pogue smiled at the thought of Reid being worried about him. The doctors had said Reid wouldn't ever wake up, but Pogue knew they were wrong. His smile grew when he thought of being with Reid after he was healed. He was happily looking forward to their future together.

There ya go!!! Hopefully you all liked the ending!!! Hopefully you all liked it!! Umm if you want a sequel or another chapter, ask I guess, though I doubt I could pull one off lol. Anyways hope you all liked it. Thanks a bunch for reading!!! Please review!! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed and to the ones who encouraged me to keep this 'fic going. Thanks a bunch!! XD


End file.
